


Five Sentence Prompts

by hiroandashicrap



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiroandashicrap/pseuds/hiroandashicrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the five sentence prompts I did on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiro and Tadashi's first kiss! (preferably intentional)

“Hiro, kiss?”

Tadashi puckered his lips towards his ten year old baby brother who swatted him away, gagging in fake disgust and then running out of the room screaming “Eww, nerd cooties!”.

Tadashi had easily caught up with the little one, picking him up in his arms and planting a big, wet kiss on the squealing boy’s cheek.

Four years later, when Tadashi had asked for the same thing, he was surprised when Hiro casually grabbed his cardigan and leaned up on his tip toes to close the gap between their lips.

Nevertheless, the older one had wasted no time in wrapping his arms around the fragile frame and deepening the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and nekomimi? Hiro want to try on cat ears but he's embarrassed bc he doesn't want Tadashi to see... and he hasn't got luck in that.

Hiro was hoping to hope that his brother wouldn’t walk in on him trying on the neko ears and tail he had bought earlier that day as a result of his unbounded curiosity. The younger Hamada had been posing in front of the mirror, tugging on the long, black tail and petite cat ears absentmindedly as he mused on the fact that these actually looked good on him.

Tadashi had thought so too when he saw him like that and found the now flustered teen absolutely irresistible at the moment.

“You look so adorable, Hiro.”

The older Hamada kissed the other’s neck, making him mewl in delight; his hand slipping under Hiro’s shirt sending delicious shivers through him and with a smirk, Tadashi led Hiro towards his bed, not wanting to waste the opportunity to see the cute, little cat boy writhing beneath him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: the exact moment that Tadashi fell in love with Hiro :3

Tadashi had always held an immense admiration for Hiro; the genius he had practically raised, cared for and loved. He would be there for him, selflessly protect him from harm and work hard to be the perfect, loving big brother that Hiro could look up to. **  
**

So the revelation had come as an ultimate surprise to him that day; when he had carried the sleeping boy upstairs who had dozed off in front of the TV and all the while, he was conscious of how his supple and fragile frame fit perfectly in his arms or when he caught himself staring at Hiro after tucking him in bed, thinking how it would feel like to run his hands through his wild, untamed hair or stroke his cheek to feel the soft skin underneath his touch and the most staggering one was after he had given his usual goodnight kiss on the forehead and caught himself hovering over the other’s soft, pink lips in a daze, wanting nothing more than to know how they would feel when pressed against his own.

It was then the older Hamada realised as he stumbled into his side of the room in utter shock and disbelief that the feelings he held for his younger brother were more than just brotherly love and adoration.

It was at that moment when Tadashi realised just how deeply he was in love with Hiro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the tag revival thingie~ Either Hiro er Tadashi graduating

The cafe was buzzing vibrantly after everyone came back from Hiro’s graduation ceremony when Aunt Cass decided to treat everybody to dinner who cheerfully agreed.

Everyone was talking animatedly with conversation ranging between Hiro’s impressive graduation speech to Aunt Cass’ special hot wings and it wasn’t until Hiro finished dinner when he excused himself from the table, his aunt and friends smiling knowingly after the young man who trekked upstairs.

Opening the partition, Hiro gently sat down on the bed, memories flooding his mind as he looked around and smiled serenely when he remembered those times he would pester Tadashi —who was working intently on his desk— for attention when he was not getting any or when he would grumble and point at the top shelf of the bookcase he couldn’t reach where his snickering brother would hide his Megabot so he wouldn’t go bot fighting or all the times he spend the nights of fervent together with Tadashi, feeling safe, warm and so much loved in his arms.

Hiro’s smile never faltered, but tears began to gather and fall from his eyes as he clutched his brother’s hat against his chest, imagining strong arms wrapped around him, a soft kiss being placed on the back of his neck and a deep yet gentle voice whispering lovingly in his ear.

“I’m so proud of you, Hiro.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: the first time Hiro and Tadashi touched one another sexually Or went all the way

The first time Hiro had made love with Tadashi was something he would cherish forever.

Though it had been in the elder’s lab with the cold, hard desk feeling uncomfortable pressed up against Hiro’s bare back, but he and his brother were too impatient to go home and wait for everyone to leave after celebrating Hiro’s brilliance at the SFIT expo.

Hiro had thank the Gods that no one was present in the building as he reveled on just how gentle his brother was with him, treating his body with utmost care by pressing soft kisses that made him whimper in delight, by running his large hands gently across his chest which made the younger arch his back, craving to be touched more and by whispering sweet nothings in his ear as the older Hamada rocked so deliciously inside of him.

As the passion had grown and Tadashi’s thrusts had became more frantic, Hiro couldn’t help but stare up at his usually composed brother who looked absolutely beautiful in his disheveled state; his hair unkempt, eyes full of passion, hunger and love and his gorgeous body flushed and matted in sweat.

The image had been enough for Hiro to reach his climax, Tadashi’s name on his lips as he fell into the burrows of ecstasy with the older Hamada joining him not too long afterwards.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HIRO ASKING TADASHI TO SLEEP W/ HIM BC Hes sCARED

It had almost became a nightly routine that Hiro would wake him up in the middle of night asking to sleep in his bed due to being plagued with nightmares of fire, screams and never being able to see his brother again.

So Tadashi wasn’t surprised when he felt a tentative hand shake his shoulder and got up to see his Hiro standing there, tears streaming down his face and his form shaking in fright. In an instant, the older Hamada wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and gently coaxed him onto his lap, wiping his tears away, peppering his face with kisses and capturing his lips in a tender embrace to calm him down.

Once Hiro did, Tadashi gently laid down with the younger Hamada still tucked perfectly in his arms and soothingly rubbed the other’s back who snuggled deeper into chest with a tired yet content sigh.

It wasn’t long before they both fell asleep, dreaming about being safe and loved in each other’s arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Tadashi snuggle while studying, but end up passing out together. (For the 5 sentence thing) Enjoy!

They both had a habit of snuggling together while studying and whenever they did, Tadashi couldn’t help but smile and gaze lovingly at his little brother. Hiro was too adorable for his own good especially when with his face scrunched up in concentration and tiny, pink tongue poking out from between his lips as he worked hard on solving a problem.

When Hiro felt his brother’s insistent gaze on him, he shifted slightly on the other’s lap and raised a questionable eyebrow at him to which the older Hamada chuckled, kissed his temple and whispered affectionately, “You look cute when you’re studying.”

Tadashi laughed when the flustered boy smacked him on the shoulder before looking away with an annoyed pout which melted into a smile when the older Hamada kissed it away and after that, they both continued to snuggle together until finally sleep reigned over them.

That is how Aunt Cass found them; curled up in each other’s arms, sleeping soundly and she wasted no time in hurrying downstairs to get her camera, intended on adding another memorable photo in the family album.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you make a short about hiro and Tadashi saying sexual things to each in front of their friends in Japanese and their friends are like WTF are they saying (maybe plot twist Fred starts laughing at the end cause he secretly know Japanese as well)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The dialogues in italic mean they’re speaking Japanese

_“I’m gonna fuck you so hard when we get home.”_

It was the umpteenth time that the Hamada Brothers had abruptly switched between languages which made the gang wary to no end and what fueled their curiosity even more was the way they were acting around each other; staring at each other with a certain glint in their eyes and with a sly and knowing smirk.

GoGo had even tried to threatened the translation out of them, but to no avail as Tadashi would merely brush it off as trying to help Hiro with his Japanese but everyone had clearly noticed that Hiro was speaking the language as fluently as his older brother.

Soon the Hamada Brothers had decided it was time to go home; heading towards the door—not before Tadashi whispered something to Hiro that made the younger one giggle—and cheerfully saying their goodbyes to their suspicious friends who only muttered a small farewell except for Fred who, with a smirk, decided to shout out smoothly in the foreign language: _‘Have fun dudes.’_

Both brothers had quickly whipped around to stare at their friend with a slacked jaw and flushed face and their reaction was enough to have Fred on the floor laughing out loudly as the rest of the gang looked on in utmost confusion. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Cass suspects something, but Tadashi is careful.

Tadashi had rules; rules that infuriated Hiro to no end ever since they had gotten together a week ago and in the younger Hamada’s opinion, they were absolutely ridiculous and ruined the sense of excitement from their budding relationship. So Hiro couldn’t blame himself when he decided to take matters into his own hands; straddling his protesting big brother’s waist, he quickly leaned forward to claim his lips in a fervent kiss and though the younger knew that any intimate activities in the garage was a big no in Tadashi’s rule book as their aunt could walk right in on them any minute, he didn’t seem to care as the thought of getting caught actually thrilled him.

Or so he thought when Aunt Cass had actually walked in on them and even though they were able to pull away from the kiss before she saw them, they were still tangled in each other’s arms in a provocative manner which made her question them in suspicion and disbelief.

This made Hiro panic as he mused that this was a bad idea after all and that he should have waited until they were in the sanctuary of their room but his train of thoughts were interrupted when Tadashi suddenly seized him in a headlock, laughing wholeheartedly while claiming that Hiro should give up as he will never be able to defeat him in a wrestling match and when Hiro realised what his brother was doing, giggled and decided to play along until Aunt Cass’ suspicion decreased as she walked away with a smile while shaking her head at the boys’ antics.

For once, Hiro was actually glad at how meticulous Tadashi was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16 year old hiro getting new piercings on his nose and ears. Tadashi sees him walk in with the new piercings and tries to yell at him but he was to admit it does look great on him

Hiro had always held a fascination for body piercings. He couldn’t really explain why other than that he simply liked the way they looked so that was his foremost reason for striding into a piercing parlor just a week after his sixteenth birthday; to get his ears and nose pierced and when Hiro got the time to admire the aesthetic jewelry afterwards, he was pleased at how good they looked on him but he was worried that Tadashi would think otherwise.

So when Hiro walked into their shared bedroom, he was expecting a prolonged lecture but instead when Tadashi’s noticed his modification, a crimson hue had rose on his cheeks as he stammered, asking the younger Hamada where and why in the world did he get those.

Hiro was surprised at his brother’s reaction but decided to take full advantage of it; chuckling, he swayed his way towards the other, noticing the hungry look concealed behind his eyes and rested his hands on Tadashi’s shoulders, leaning up to nip at his earlobe before whispering, “Didn’t know you had thing for piercings ‘Dashi. I would’ve gotten them sooner for you.”

Tadashi’s reply was a groan as he was gently lead back towards his bed by a smirking Hiro.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hiro wakes Tadashi up early... but tries to do it in the nicest way he can (interpret however) :)

Even when they would finish their nightly activities of fervor and cuddle up to fall asleep, it was never enough for Hiro. He had made it a habit to wake the older Hamada up in the wee hours of morning for a repeat of the previous night.

He had a way of waking up Tadashi by straddling his waist, peppering kisses on the sleeping man’s chest and going up to nip at his neck while sensually rolling his hips against the other’s.

Tadashi never minded waking up like this; seeing his little brother already eager with his face flushed, half lidded eyes gazing down at him lustfully. He doesn’t hesitant to give Hiro what he wanted and leans up to capture his lips in a heated kiss, pleased with how his little brother arches his back and moans wantonly into the kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooo boy ummm... Hiro secretly buys lacy panties that he barely fits into and it pushes Tadashi over a new and VERY arousing edge

Tadashi was never expecting this when he had gotten home; Hiro on his bed, his signature smirk on his face and he was wearing a matching set of lacy bra and panties coupled with thigh high stockings.

Normally, Tadashi would make sure to never lose control when it came to his little brother; afraid that he might do something that he’d regret. However, the way Hiro was sprawled across his bed wearing tight, barely fitting lingerie which showed his already eager cock peeking out from the waistband while he looked at him with an expression that clearly said he was begging for it, it was enough to push the older Hamada over the edge.

He didn’t waste any time to pin his little brother down and smash their lips together; the kiss hard and rough yet passionate as Tadashi practically started ripping his clothes off from his own body and when Hiro started tugging at his bra, he was stopped by the other who growled in his ear, “I wanna fuck you while you’re wearing this so don’t you dare take them off.”

Hiro could only reply with an eager moan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi making his little brother feel better. *Trans! FtM Hiro and fluffy please. :)

Hiro couldn’t help but stare at his reflection in disgust and sadness; his eyes slowly scanning his own body and taking in every detail of his lithe, fragile form and he suddenly felt so foreign, so trapped because he never asked, never wanted to look like this.

He felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes and squeezed them shut while biting his lips to chock back a sob when suddenly, he felt two strong arms wrap around him.

Hiro snapped his eyes open to look at the mirror and saw Tadashi gazing at him with a soft smile, his eyes filled with nothing but intense love and adoration. The older Hamada placed a gentle kiss on his temple before whispering ever so sincerely into his ear, “You’re beautiful.”

Hiro grinned, his tears falling freely as he turned around to place a kiss on the other’s lips in gratitude.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro kisses Tadashi in the heat of the moment (for the five sentence challenge if your still doing it c: )

It was merely an innocent game of wrestling; a common thing that the two brothers would do in their free time.

Tadashi—being the strongest—had easily overpowered Hiro, engaging him in a headlock, laughing wholeheartedly while claiming that his little brother should give up as he will never be able to beat him but Hiro had managed to squirm his way out of his brother’s grasp and straddle his stomach while pinning the other’s arms down to his chest, giggling and announcing that he had won to which Tadashi only chuckled breathlessly.

However, Hiro had no idea what had prompted him to do what he did next as without thinking, he had leaned down to press his lips against Tadashi’s, but the kiss lasted only a few seconds as the younger Hamada had realized what exactly he was doing and quickly pulled away to see the older one staring back at him in shock.

Hiro’s face flushed a brilliant red as he scrambled away from Tadashi, apologizing and stammering out that he had to finish his project before bolting down the stairs leaving his surprised brother alone.

After a while, Tadashi sat up with his cheeks flushed, heartbeat rapid and brought a finger up to brush against his tingling lips, a small grin making its way to it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> five sentences challenge : Hiro was working on his Megabot when he heard his brother said : "Let's go to the theater !"

“Hiro, let’s go to the theater!”

Hiro didn’t even look up from tinkering his Megabot when he said an immediate and firm “no” to his brother because the last time Tadashi had dragged him to the theater, it was the most boring experience the younger Hamada had in his entire life so he most certainly did not want to go there again and end up watching another two hour long movie filled with plot holes and bad acting.

But after a lot of begging from Tadashi’s part who pulled his puppy dog face and promised that the movie wouldn’t be so bad, Hiro reluctantly agreed only after warning him that he wants ice cream and dozens of Gummy Bears afterwards.

Unsurprisingly, the movie was boring as hell but that doesn’t mean that the experience wasn’t enjoyable, the younger Hamada mused with a grin as he stepped out of the theater; hair a mess, face flushed and love bites hidden beneath his muddled clothing just like Tadashi’s.

After all, sitting in the back seats of a dark, almost empty theater with your brother slash lover and a sloppy makeout scene blaring on the big screen could lead to some welcoming distractions.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I heard you take five sentence drabbles? I'm not feeling well so could you please write Hiro comforting Tadashi who had a nightmare about the fire?

It was weak cry for help that jolted Hiro up from his bed and prompted him to rush towards his brother’s bed, seeing him sitting upright, hands tightly clutching his hair as he sobbed quietly.

The younger Hamada, wasting no time, wrapped his arms around the shaking frame; whispering soothing words and gently running a hand down his back. It was after Tadashi had calmed down, was when Hiro felt the older Hamada pull him closer; arms wrapped tightly around his waist while his face buried in Hiro’s neck.

Hiro gently coaxed Tadashi to lay down, he himself tucked comfortably in his brother’s arms and he smiled up at him, leaning up to press soft kisses on his scarred face before catching his lips in a tender embrace which was reciprocated immediately.

They went asleep in each other’s arms and needless to say, Tadashi didn’t have any more nightmares that night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Tadashi didn't know how awesome a rimjob could be until he lets Hiro top for the first time

Tadashi had been hesitant to let his little brother take the reins for the first time. But with a pout and a little persuasion from Hiro, the older Hamada couldn’t help but agree. **  
**

Needless to say, Hiro was as cocky as ever; his hands wandering everywhere as he took his sweet time to mark Tadashi’s skin with loving bites or stroking his cock while teasingly thumbing his slit.

It was when the younger Hamada’s eager tongue running across and prodding his entrance had Tadashi cry out; shuddering deliciously at the intensive pleasure he felt and that was all it took for him to beg Hiro to just _fuck him into the mattress already._

Hiro, with a cheeky grin, finally decided to give his brother what he wanted.


End file.
